


Scritto nelle stelle

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magic, No Angst, Soulmates, Trans Female Character, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Vanessa nacque in un branco di lupi mutaforma, figlia dell'alpha e della sua compagna. Scoprì solo verso i quindici anni che al mondo non c'erano solo altri lupi come loro, capaci di trasformarsi a piacimento da "umani" ad animali, ma che c'erano persone prive di ogni potere magico così come c'erano persone che invece avevano la magia nel sangue, e che c'erano persino dei vampiri. Non fu certa da subito su quale delle tante razze la sorprendesse di più con la propria esistenza, anche se non invidiava affatto l'incapacità dei vampiri di stare alla luce del sole. Il branco guidato dai genitori era abbastanza grande da contenere non solo medici ma anche insegnanti e lei - come molti altri lupi - venne istruita privatamente. Capì presto che era perché gli umani privi di magia tendevano a spaventarsi se un bambino d'improvviso mutava forma per aver starnutito troppo forte prima di essere stato in grado di imparare a tener sotto controllo il proprio potere, e gli umani - così come tutte le creature, sosteneva sua nonna - si spaventavano a vedere qualcosa che non capivano. Il padre era spesso impegnato con gli affari e la sicurezza del branco e Vanessa venne così cresciuta perlopiù dalla madre e dalla nonna. Fu da quest'ultima che scoprì che gli umani erano l'unica razza che purtroppo senza nemmeno un po' di magia non poteva percepire il proprio soulmate.  
"Cos'è un soulmate?" Chiese Vanessa curiosa.  
La nonna sorrise, continuando a cucinare. "Il soulmate è il compagno che il fato ha scelto per te, quello che può riuscire a completarti e renderti felice come nessun altro al mondo. La maggior parte delle persone ne ha uno, alcuni anche di più, e avranno solo quelli per il resto della loro vita. Una volta in presenza del proprio soulmate il desiderio di restare insieme sarà forte, più forte di qualsiasi desiderio tu abbia mai provato."  
"Oh, tipo mamma e papà?" Chiese Vanessa, sicura di aver capito.  
"Sì. Loro sono soulmate." Annuì la lupa. "Quando trovi il tuo soulmate e ti leghi ad esso la vostra vita sarà per sempre unita a quella dell'altro, e se uno dei due è mortale diventerà immortale come il suo compagno, per poter stare insieme per sempre."  
Vanessa tacque a quello, osservando perplessa la donna. "Nonno?"  
La nonna sospirò appena, con un sorriso carico d'affetto al ricordo del marito. "No, tuo nonno non era il mio soulmate, ma l’ho comunque amato con tutta me stessa. Per il tempo che è durato è stato meraviglioso. E gli sarò per sempre grata per avermi dato tuo padre." Le sorrise. "Trovare il proprio soulmate non è facile, non tutti ci riescono, ma non vuol dire che non si possa essere comunque felici."  
Vanessa abbozzò un sorriso, rincuorata a sentire che in fondo sarebbe potuta essere felice anche se non avesse trovato la persona giusta per sé tra tutti gli abitanti della Terra. Nonostante la rassicurazione però da quel momento Vanessa decise di mettersi alla ricerca del proprio soulmate, provando ad annusare ovunque andava e guardandosi attorno per capire se ci fosse qualcuno che la attraesse in particolar modo.

Gli esseri umani - quelli privi di magia perlomeno - avevano strane idee riguardanti i mutaforma e i vampiri: in qualche modo si erano convinti nel tempo che gli esseri immortali si sviluppassero più velocemente dei bambini nati nello stesso periodo, arrivando ad essere alti quanto un bambino di dieci a cinque, che avessero una forma e mentalità adulta già quando non avevano più di tredici anni. Nessuno aveva mai capito bene il perché di questa convinzione ma allo stesso tempo nessuno ci teneva particolarmente ad informare la popolazione generale di quanto fossero in errore. Se anche avrebbe dato una certa soddisfazione informarli che si sbagliavano, i tempi dell'Inquisizione avevano insegnato agli immortali e agli umani in possesso di magia che era un bene lasciare che gli altri si convincessero di poterli individuare tanto facilmente, visto che non avrebbero puntato a loro visti i loro normali tempi di crescita. In realtà era in qualche modo vero l'opposto, perlomeno da un punto di vista sociale: essendo il resto della loro società abituato a vivere e sopravvivere per millenni, i giovani mutaforma e vampiri erano considerati praticamente "bambini" finché non avessero compiuto come minimo i primi cinquant'anni e comunque "ragazzini" fino agli ottanta. Al contrario gli umani con cui convivevano a stretto contatto, a lavoro, a scuola, che incrociavano per strada o al supermercato, avrebbero iniziato a trattarli da adulti sin da che avessero passato i diciotto anni. Il che faceva nascere strane situazioni, come scoprì presto Vanessa.  
Se i vicini di casa iniziarono a chiederle quando si sarebbe presa la patente non appena toccati i sedici anni, i suoi genitori reagirono con orrore al pensiero di lei al volante di un’auto prima che avesse compiuto come minimo settant'anni.  
Se Vanessa fosse stata una normale umana avrebbe provato a discuterne con loro, ma visto che non lo era si rendeva conto che sarebbe stata forse una mossa sciocca: suo padre era l'alpha del branco e di conseguenza era capace di farsi ubbidire senza una protesta da chiunque quelli con cui avesse usato la propria voce autoritaria. Che in quanto padre usava purtroppo molto spesso.  
Fu in quel momento, quando l'uomo le disse che non poteva fare come voleva, che Vanessa scoprì un importante dettaglio su se stessa. L'uomo disse di no, e lei rispose istintivamente "perché". Entrambi i genitori la guardarono sorpresi, ma il padre aggrottò la fronte, poco abituato a sentire risposte alle sue decisioni.  
"Perché l'ho deciso io."  
"Ma devi darmi una buona motivazione!" Sbuffò Vanessa prima ancora di pensarci, e quella volta restò lei stessa sorpresa dal proprio coraggio a rispondere così.  
Se qualcuno avesse visto quel discorso senza conoscerne il contesto avrebbe pensato solo ad una ribellione adolescenziale all'autorità dei genitori, ma più andava avanti il discorso e più Vanessa si rendeva conto che la voce autoritaria del padre - poteva sentirselo sulla pelle che lui aveva pian piano iniziato a tirarla fuori, quasi saggiando esattamente quanto lei fino a che punto lei avrebbe continuato prima di arrendersi - le faceva sempre meno effetto. Finché l'uomo smise di rispondere e opporsi e si limitò a sorridere appena, guardando quasi con orgoglio la figlia che ancora teneva la testa alta.  
Sua madre rise piano a quella scena e si alzò per andare a baciarle una guancia.  
"Si direbbe che alla fine tu abbia preso da tuo padre."  
In quel momento davanti a Vanessa si aprì un mondo nel rendersi conto che era anche lei un'alpha. Voleva dire che un giorno lei avrebbe lasciato la famiglia - era troppo complicato far vivere due alpha sotto lo stesso tetto - per guidare un branco tutto suo, o avrebbe aspettato fino a sostituire il padre nel suo ruolo quando l'uomo avrebbe voluto infine ritirarsi.  
Significava che invece di poter lavorare come gli altri del branco lei si sarebbe dovuta subire un'infinità di lezioni su cosa facesse un alpha.  
"Non prendi comunque la patente." Sentenziò il padre, riscuotendola dai suoi pensieri, e Vanessa sbuffò vagamente frustrata.


End file.
